Tekken 7 The Prequel
by T-Roy15
Summary: Lars has took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin's missing but alive. Kazuya wants him dead. The race is on for Jin who's going to get to him first. And what about the mysterious figure that is watching them all. The story is done. Rate and Comment Please
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. All others are just figments of my imagination. I'm not gaining profit from this...all done in my imagination...*

It's been a year and a half since the sixth King of Iron Fist tournament ended. So much has been lost. The deaths of Wang Jinrei, Baek Doo San, and Eddy Gordo's master, and also the disappearance of Jin Kazama. In the heat of madness, new alliances have been formed. Lars has found out that Jin may be alive and now he must search for his nephew. He's also received information that Kazuya, his half brother and owner of G Corporation, may be on the hunt for Jin and plans to destroy him once and for all. Knowing that he doesn't have enough troops, he's now going to recruit new members. But first, Nina and Lars must go to Violet Industries to get back Alisa Bosconovitch.

_"So this is it, huh?"_ Nina asks.

_"Yep, she should be ready."_ Lars assumed.

As the two walk towards the office of Lee Chaolan, they notice he's a bit busy. Lars knock on the door, but no answer. He knocks again, yet still no answer. An agitated Nina takes her pistol and fires three shots at the door.

_"[brief pause] Come in Nina."_ Lee shakily answers.

_"I see you still remember my knocks."_ Nina says.

_"Of course."_ Lee says , _"You know I can't forget your crazy ass. By the way, you owe me a door."_

_"Enough of the chit chat."_ Lars interrupts. _"You know what we've come for."_

_"And don't play any games."_ Nina threatens.

_"[smiles] you sure you want to be threatening me. Whatever."_ Lee responds.

He tells one of his assistants to bring in Alisa. As Alisa enters the room she jumps into the arms of Lars as if shes learned to feel the emotion of a human.

_"OK, what the hell is this?"_ Nina wonders.

_"We did some very extensive work on her."_ Lee explained, "_She's very unique and being that we were able to extract some DNA from members of her family. We were able to 'complicate' her existence."_

_"You mean make her more human?"_ Nina assumes.

_"Yes. More or Less."_ Lee answers.

_"I missed you Lars. What new troubles we're going to get into?"_ Alisa asks.

_"We got a Kazama to find and not much time to do it."_ Lars explained._ "You see, I need some new recruits that are going to help us and bring this craziness to an end. Now do you have anyone in mind we need to go and look for?"_

_"We can try these people."_ Alisa suggested

_"Hwoarang, Lei Wulong, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, and Bryan Fury."_ Nina reads.

_"Yes. Um....Ms. Nina? I also felt that I should involve your son, Steve Fox."_ Alisa also suggested.

"_HE'S NOT MY DAMN SON. I DON'T HAVE A KID. DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"_ Nina yells.

"_Yes my apologies."_ Alisa apologizes

_"So who can we go at first?"_ Lars wondered.

_"Well, we should go see if we can get Hwoarang to join our cause even though he and Jin were rivals_." Alisa suggests.

In Japan, the much publicized graduation of the latest graduating class of Mishima Polytechnic High School. A representative of Mishima Zaibatsuspoke and gave the enormous class of 179 students their diplomas. He also gave a moment of silence for Jin, who was a student at the school. As he calls Ling Xiaoyu's name, she came up to him almost lifeless, and depressed. She had recently learned that Jin Kazama had been reported dead, a news that floored her when she received it. As the assembly concluded, she was spotted by her friends Panda and Miharu.

_"Why Miharu?"_ Xiao sobbed, _"I saved a seat for him. I knew he would've been proud of me."_

_"Don't worry Xiao, it'll be OK. I'm sure he would've been. Now be happy._ _We graduated." _Miharu insisted while trying to console her friend.

_"I wish he was here though. There's so much for us to do. So much I wanted to say." _Xiao thought.

_"Excuse me Ms. Xiaoyu?"_ A man asked. _"There's a young man who wants to see you."_

Thinking the young man is Jin, she rushed to see who the young man man was. To her surprise, it was Hwoarang with Christie Monteiro. Puzzled, she wondered what he was doing there.

_"W-What are you doing here?_ she asked.

_"I was just in the neighborhood." _Hwoarang answered.

_"In the neighborhood?" _Xiao asked in disbelief. _"Whatever you say...anyway, hi Christie."_

_"Hi girl_." Christie greeted and congratulated, _"Congrats on your graduation."_

_"Thanks Christie. I guess." _Xiao mumbles.

_"Whats wrong?_" Christie wondered, _"Oh never mind, you're still grieving over what happened?"_

_"Look." _Hwoarang interrupts, _"We didn't come here to socialize. We came here because I might have a surprise for you. Meet me at the old dojo just outside of Tokyo at 7:00 pm."_

_"[sighs] OK whatever." _Xiao answers.

Xiao, Miharu, Panda, and their parents celebrated at Marshall Law's new restaurant. Meanwhile at G Corporation's main base, Kazuya was having a meeting with Anna Williams and Bruce Irving. They too were discussing on new recruits for the search and destruction of Jin Kazama.

_"Miguel, Lili, Kuma, and Bryan Fury huh?" _Anna reads, _"Not the best recruits, but I guess they'll do."_

_"You're missing the point." K_azuya says."T_hey have one thing in common: Their extreme hatred for not only Jin but the entire Kazama side, and the Zaibatsu. They will be great assets. So go out and find them. Any failure and punishment will be severe."_

At the old dojo, Christie and Hwoarang wait for Xiao and Panda, wondering if she accepted their offer._ "You think she's coming?" _Christie wondered. _"Maybe." _Hwoarang answered. Finally, Xiao and Panda arrives even though she didn't want to.

_"So what do you want?" _Xiao asked with a disgusted look on her face.

_"It's about Jin" _Hwoarang reveals the reason for his invitation.

_"WHAT!!!!!" _Xiao exclaims behind Panda's loud growl, _"MY JIN?"_

_"Yeah, apparently there's more than what we've been told."_

_"What Hwoarang? Tell me! Whats going on?"_Xiaoyu asked.

Before he could reveal the information, A squad of Tekken Force soldiers barged in._"Hwoarang!, Christie Monteiro!, Ling Xiaoyu!, and Panda! You must come with us."_ One of the soldiers announced. "_Make me " _Hwoarang snapped while looking for a bit combat. A fight broke out. The Tekken Force was no match for the 4 fighters. Hwoarang unleashed his dynamite heel to two soldiers at the same time. Christie showed why she's the most skilled female Capoeira fighter around by dodging punches and responding with deadly swift kicks. Xiao and Panda made quick work of the remaining soldiers with Panda's raging paw, and Xiao's skilled Phoenix stance in addition to her powerful kicks. Before Hwoarang could finish off one of the wounded soldiers, someone appeared from out of the darkness at lightning speed and stopped his kick. it was Lars. _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" H_woarang yelled. _"I'll tell you if you can beat me and I do mean **IF." **_The two combatants fought each other to the best of their abilities, landing intense blows to the other, yet it was the experience of Lars that won the battle.

_"That''s enough. fall back."_ Lars called to his soldiers. _"Come with me?"_ He offered.

_"Why should we?"_ Christie wondered. _"You just tried to kick the hell out of us."_

_"Because if you don't, an army of giant pissed off robots will throw your heads in the river."_ Nina answers.

_"So what's going on about Jin?" _Xiao asked repeatedly.

_"Well I see you know too huh?"_ Lars says.

_"Know what? what is going?!" _Xiao eagerly and repeatedly asks.

After a brief silence Nina revealed the answer. _"Jin may be alive."_

_"WHAT?...O THANK GOODNESS!!! HOW? WHAT HAPPENED?" _A relieved Xiao asked curiously.

_"Well if you want to know."_ Lars explains, _"We found out that a body was discovered in the desert not too from where Jin and myself battled Azazel. When we sent a scout team to investigate, they found traces of blood that matched his. Now here's the thing: Nina discovered that the blood wasn't coagulated, which means he wasn't dead, he was very much alive. Where he was taken is yet a mystery."_

_"So Why did you announce his death then? If you knew he was alive why not say it?"_ Christie wondered.

_"You don't understand."_ Nina says _"The whole world hated Jin for that stuff he pulled. Nobody would've cared. Also we figured G corporation would be listening, and if we announced that he may be alive they will try to hunt him down and destroy. For all we know, they might know also."_

_"They're right." _Hwoarang agrees, _"Kazuya will go into search and destroy mode. If you don't get to him before he does, he's deadmeat."_

_"Well that's where you come in."_ Alisa says.

_"W-What you mean?" _Xiao curiously asks

_"Well we want you to join us. Join the Tekken Force. We have to find him and save him."_ Alisa offered.

_"Why should I help y'all?" _Hwoarang wondered, _"I don't want to 'save him'. I want to find him and finish 'OUR WAR'."_

_"I read your file."_ Lars says. _"About how you and Jin are bitter rivals, but think about it, if we lose him. You lose you 'war'. Now do you want that on your conscience?"_

_"Well, I want to save my Jin. And nothing will keep me away from him." _Xiao proclaims. _"I'm in."_ She and panda accepts.

_"I'll join too."_ Christie accepts _"C'mon my love. I want to do this. You know you wanna go. At least you'll have help in finding him."_

_"[sighs] I don't need any help finding him." _Hwoarang snaps at all of them.

Before Lars, Alisa, Nina, and some soldiers from the Tekken Force leave with their new recruits, Hwoarang stops them _"We find Jin. I will fight him, and you better not jump in."_Lars looks at Hwoarang and says _"You two can go in the backyard and play Rock-Paper-Scissors for all I care. My main concern is to get to him before G Corp does."_Hwoarang nods his head and accepts the offer. Now the new team members were Xiaoyu, Christie, Hwoarang and Panda.

_"So who else y'all recruiting?"_Hwoarang wonders.

_"Well Det. Lei Wulong is our next target."_ Alisa answers _"My sensors indicate that he's been moved here after the 6th tournament."_

While the new Tekken Force regrouped. A mysterious figure was watching from the darkness. It's hair was blowing in the wind, and its face was covered by the hood of its cape. Before they boarded the ship, Nina catches a glimpse of the figure. She's frozen as if she know who it is. _"It can't be. It can't be you."_ Nina says in disbelief_. "Has the fearless enigma returned? Has the one who probably could help us all finally come.? Could it be it be you........JUN KAZAMA?" _Before she could look closely the figure vanished. Could Jun Kazama be alive? Or is it Eddy Gordo, Christie's mentor and former Tekken Force member who when M.I.A. after the 6th tournament? Or has someone else has decided watch them all? Or maybe...The mysterious figure is Jin Kazama, the very man they are looking for.

TO BE CONTINUED.........


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the characters in this story, Namco does. This story is just figments of MY imagination..enjoy**

Now that the Mishima Zaibatsu has started off on the good foot with the acquisition of Hwoarang, Christie, Xiaoyu, and Panda, they were on their way to get help from Lei Wulong. Meanwhile Kazuya and G corporation were on their way to recruit their hired hands. Their search led them to Mexico where Miguel was having his monthly visit of his late sister, who was killed in an attack by the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_"One day hermana, I will avenge you!" _Miguel fiercely proclaimed.

_"Why not now?" _Kazuya surprises him.

_"Mira, don't you have any respect Chico?" _Miguel snarls.

_"Don't get all 'pitbull' on me! Trust me! I'm not Jin!" _Kazuya snarls back.

_"Well bring it then cabron?" _Miguel issues his challenge.

Miguel hits Kazyua right in the mouth. Insulted, Kazuya begins to charge at him. Kazuya swings at an overwhelmed Miguel with all of his kicks and punches. Due to his lack discipline and Kazuya's superior skills, and devil gene, Miguel barely could control himself in the fight. Finally he fell to his knees after Kazuya's Demon God Fist Punch. _"Finish me!!"_ Miguel demanded. Kazuya smiled at the thought of killing someone, which always satisfied his craving.

_"No, I actually have an offer for you."_ Kazuya reveals.

_"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED A JOB!! I WANT REVENGE!!!"_ Miguel yells.

_"Well that's exactly what I want?"_ Kazuya says.

_"What are you saying?"_ Miguel curiously asks.

_"Well Jin has made both of our lives a living hell."_ Kazuya explains _"He's been hiding from us, but I have the technology to find and kill him and..."_

_"I'll take it."_ Miguel interrupts _"If joining you puts me one step closer to avenging my sister, I'll do it."_

With a sinister smile, Kazuya nods his head. He knew he made the right choice in recruiting Miguel. Before they departed the cemetery a voice emerged with the wind "K_azuya...don't do it!!". _Startled, Kazuya turned around with his red eye glowing brighter than usual. He felt like they weren't alone. _"Well, what are you waiting for hermano?"_ Miguel asked. _"Nothing, Let's go."_ Kazuya answered.

Back in Japan, Lars was on the search for their next recruit. Like they anticipated, Lars and Alisa would see Lei in the middle of a chase. _"Stop thief!!"_ Lei demanded. As the thief hit the corner, he was greeted by a fist surrounded by lightning. Lars knocked the purse snatching criminal out cold so Lei could make his arrest.

_"Thanks, even though I had it under control."_ an exhausted Lei boasts.

_"Sure you did."_ Lars respond sarcastically. _"I have an offer for you."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"I'm gonna make this short: Jin may be still alive. I want to find him because if I don't: He dies. Join us or get out of our way!"_

_"Why should I help you find that mad man?"_ Lei questions _"He's an international criminal and I was supposed to apprehend him for the havoc he caused. But, I did promise myself I was going to look after him after his mother died. I don't know...let me think about."_

_"THINK?!"_ Lars snarls _"By the time you make up your damn mind, he'll be dead. And you say you make promises [scoffs]. Well just stay out of my way."_

Disappointed, Lars storms away realizing he's one soldier short now. Before they could go forward, they were stopped by a young girl. She apparently was listening to Lars' conversation with Lei. She appeared eager to help though she seemed young.

_"Wait, I want to help. Kazuya needs to die."_ The girl demands.

_"I don't recruit little girls. Go!"_ Lars answers.

Alisa scans the individual and notices something about her. _"Wait Lars, we will need her after all. She's very skillful and Kazuya is connected with the murder of her mother."_ Lars looks at her. _"What is your name?"_ he asks. _"Leo."_ she answers. _"Well Leo, if you're good enough, meet us at the these coordinates. We'll see how tough you are."_ Though they recruited Leo, Lars still was disappointed about his recruiting not going as well as he planned. _"I don't want to recruit a lot of women. I need some heavy hitters. Here, go to this address."_ Lars hands Alisa a piece of paper. _"Steve Fox? But I thought I couldn't recruit him."_ Alisa wondered. _"We don't have a choice. Nina's just going to have to deal with it. We will need him." _As Alisa leaves, Lars goes to look for their last recruit: Bryan Fury. Ironically Kazuya was also on his way to recruit perhaps one of the strongest fighters in the world and was as maniacal as he was.

At the Keiokaku Velodrome in Japan, Steve Fox was defending his welterweight championship against a seemingly unworthy opponent. He scored a TKO in the 3rd round. After the match Steve retreated to his locker room and sat alone. Alisa was waiting behind him.

_"I won't bite if that's what you think."_ Steve calls to her like he knew she was there the whole time. _"I'm not giving autographs....Hey, I remember you!! You and that guy came to that fight club I had."_ He remembers a time when Lars and Alisa fought against Steve and his club members prior to the sixth tournament.

_"Hello, I wanted to ask you if you could join Lars and myself to search for his nephew, Jin Kazama."_ Alisa offers.

_"Jin Kazama huh?" _Steve thinks _"Give me a reason why I should join your little crusade."_ he asks.

Alisa tries to think of a reason and then she finds one. _"Because you're birth mother is a member of our organization."_ Alisa mentions Nina's existence.

Steve thinks about the reason. Though he just came to the realization that his mother didn't want anything to do with him, he felt like he was owed an explanation for the events in his life such as his birth, her disappearance and his assassination attempt. _"I haven't seen that woman since the fourth tournament. I wonder if she can tell me anything about myself?"_ He takes a look at the scar on his arm and looks towards Alisa. He nods his head which meant that he was in. Steve suddenly found a new purpose in life. _"I can kill two pigeons with one stone. Lars will be with his family and hopefully me and Nina will be one."_ Alisa feeling good about herself recruited Steve Fox just as Lars asked. She knew Lars would be proud of her, but she also knew that Nina would be pissed because Nina did not want anything to do with her own son.

To be continued.........


	3. Chapter 3

The Mishima Zaibatsu was on a mission to find their former leader Jin Kazama. In the meeting room Hwoarang, Christie, Xiao, and Steve were waiting for instructions on how they would find Jin before G Corporation do. Nina was on her way to give the orders, not realizing her own son was waiting for her.

_"What made you come, Fox?" _Hwoarang asked.

_"Unfinished business mate. And yourself?" _Steve answered.

_"Really?" _Xiao asked in shocked, _"You and Jin are rivals or something?"_

_"No."_ Steve denies. _"Actually the business is about to walk in here in 3, 2,1...."_

Nina enters to room and catches eye with Steve Fox. Suddenly, she became angry the more she stared into Steve. The others backed away sensing a fight coming. Surprisingly, Nina eased down and began her orders.

_"Alright listen!"_ She demanded. _"You know why you're here, so I'm not going to repeat myself. We're going to find Jin before G Corp does. But first I want to test your so called 'skills'."_

The group, welcoming the challenging, proceeds to the war room. She then turns her attention to Steve Fox. _"Hold it!"_ She ordered. _"You stay here."_ Nina knew that this encounter was different than any hit or fight she's ever been in.

_"So? Go ahead."_ Nina insisted.

_"What you want me to say? Hi mom? Happy freaking mother's day? You tried to kill me!!"_ Steve said angrily.

_"[snickers] You got some mouth on you boy. I'll fixed that!"_ Nina threatens.

_"I didn't come to fight my own mom."_ Steve rejected.

_"Well you're a coward! Go with the others!"_ Nina taunted.

Insulted, Steve felt like he had something to prove being that his own mother didn't recognize his legendary status as a boxer. In the war room, Panda, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and Christie was fending off herds of Tekken Force soldiers. Hwoarang, being the fiery Korean he was, was knocking around the soldiers like amateurs. _"You call this a test?"_He boasts loudly. Christie and Panda was also having an easy time defending themselves. They were proving that they were worthy allies to help Lars. Xiaoyu, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble with the soldiers. She was knocked to the ground many times and lost focus during the fight. Then one soldiers knelt down to a helpless Xiao and whispered _"You'll never see Jin again.[laughs]"_Suddenly Xiaoyu became furious. The thought of losing Jin forever burned her soul. She became full of rage, and her eyes burned like the Phoenix. She let out a huge yell and began her all out assault on the taunting soldiers. She kicked one soldier in the groin while elbowing another. She fought her heart out like nothing or no one was going to keep her away from Jin.

_"Thats enough!"_ Nina ordered. _"You did OK......I guess."_

She then sent what seemed to be the whole army of the Mishima Zaibatsu at her own son. _"Survive....if you can."_. A worried but determined Steve Fox balled his fist and stood up to the army. Fighting with all of his heart and soul, Steve unleashed blow after blow to countless soldiers. _"MORE!!"_ Nina screamed and before Steve could take a breath, more soldiers came. _"Are you sick?"_ Christie asked Nina. _"Yes I am" _Nina said with a smile on her face. Steve was growing tired and then started taking alot of blows from the Tekken Force. Refusing to go down, he staggered and unleashed a huge punch that knocked out three soldiers at once. Feeling that was his last stand, Steve wanted to continue, but his body wouldn't. His arms were tired and he could barely stand due to the continuous punches and kicks that were landing on him. "That's enough!" Nina ordered. When the soldiers retreated to their duties a bloody and beaten Steve Fox was laying almost near death on the floor. A horrified Xiaoyu and Christie stood there speechless that Steve's own mother put him through such torture.

_"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN KAZUYA!!!!" _Xiaoyu shouted.

_"Let me tell you something!!!"_ Nina snarled, _"If he was my son, he would've beaten that army. He shouldn't have come here if he couldn't take it."_

Nina ordered them to take him to the medical facility to get treated before their mission. While Steve was being treated for his wounds, Nina walked past his room. She looked in their with a smile on her face. _"You're as tough as your grandfather." _Nina compares Steve to her dad. She felt like Steve would be ready to do what she wanted. The fact that he stood up to an herd of the most elite army in the world impressed her.

Meanwhile, Lars traveled to America where he was looking for Bryan Fury, the last recruit on the list. He had received information that he had been wreaking havoc in New Mexico. Also Kazuya was on the same course to find him. Lars spots Bryan dismantling an old army tank looking for a fight. _"This will be interesting."_ Lars thought. He knew this recruit wasn't going to go willingly.

_"Bryan Fury?!"_ Lars announced

_"What the hell do you want?"_ Bryan snarls.

_"I want you to join me and find Jin Kazama."_ Lars reveals.

Bryan Fury does his trademark laugh as if he's amused by wanting to help someone. _"As much as I want to thank him for causing havoc the way he did, I don't want to thank him **THAT **much."_. Suddenly Kazuya Mishima arrives. He's almost shocked to see his half brother there stealing his recruit. _"I can't say I'm surprised, but I can say get the hell out of here."_Kazuya demands _"What you're gonna do? Tell dad on me?"_Lars responds sarcastically. Sensing a fight, Bryan, Kazuya, and Lars got ready to perhaps have the fight of their lives.

_"Tell you what?"_ Bryan suggests _"Who ever can knock me out, gets..."_

Both strikes him in the face. Surprised, Bryan grows furious and unleashes is Mach Punch to both of them, which sent them back six feet. _"Alright, Lets do it." _Kazuya demanded. The three engaged in a brutal three way brawl in the burning desert. The three did not show any mercy towards the other. Kazuya then up the stakes by turning into Devil Kazuya. _"Let's see how bad you're really are?" _Devil addressed Lars and Bryan. Bryan smiled as if he wasn't intimidated and welcomed the challenged. Devil Kazuya unleashed his Devil Laser Beam towards them. Lars dodged it and sped fast towards Devil. The battle lasted for the whole day. Suddenly before Devil Kazuya was going to unleashed a bigger laser beam, the mysterious enigma swooped in like bullet and touched Kazuya. It caused a reaction in him that he never felt before: It made him changed back to his human form. Even Lars was in shock about the sudden event.

_"What the hell happened to you? Your devil battery run out?"_ Bryan taunted.

_"I....I.."_Kazuya stuttered while in deep shock. Kazuya soon forgot about his plan on recruiting Bryan Fury. _"There's only one person that could have that effect on me."_Kazuya wondered. Kazuya retreated back his headquarters. Puzzled, Lars turned to Bryan only to find that Bryan had disappeared.

_"What just happened? I know what I have to do."_Lars thought about. Meanwhile at G Corp headquarters, Kazuya arrives in an almost terrified mood. The whole army was baffled at the demeanor of their leader.

_"Where's Bryan?"_ Bruce wondered.

_"To hell with Bryan. We might have other problems." _Kazuya exclaimed.

_"What problems?"_ Anna questioned.

_"Never mind, I'll handle it." _Kazuya insisted.

At Zaibatsu headquarters, Lars arrives without Bryan. _"Nina, Announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament VII. We might have a fight on our hands. Are our new recruit ready?" _He ordered. The new soldiers walked out looking tougher than before. Steve Fox managed to recover quick and found himself ready for battle. The next tournament was announced and both organizations figured that if Jin's alive, he would not miss this tournament....or would he? G Corp and Mishima Zaibatsu's war has been taken to new heights. As they train some more for the upcoming tournament, so many questions are in the minds of so many people: Can Lars save his nephew before Kazuya destroys him? Will Xiaoyu find her lost love and save his life? Will Jin and Hwoarang ever finish their epic rivalry? Can the mother-son tandem of Steve Fox and Nina Williams survive the assault led by Anna? Who is this mysterious figure that has had both organizations trembling? When the King of Iron Fist Tournament VII begins, all questions will be answered. Until then, train hard, for the what started out as a fight has become an all out war.

Let the Tournament Begin!!!!


End file.
